


Minty scent

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Gahyeon has been giving the members candles as a gift lately, but Siyeon still hasn't got one and maybe she's a bit jealous.





	Minty scent

"Siyeon unnie, smell this."  
  
"It smells like a mean grandma ew."  
  
It was a routine for them already every time they stopped at an airport. They went to any store that had anything for them to smell and compare or just tell what they reminded them of.  
  
Usually Gahyeon, being the maknae she is and Kim Bora's student, always tried to mix up weird stuff or look out for the most stinky scent she could find. Siyeon on the contrary liked looking for more natural scents, not like the ones who smell like mud and old moss. The blue haired girl loved scents that were fresh, it made her feel calm even if she was going to be surrounded by people in just a second.  
  
Their manager approached them, telling them it was time to go already and Gahyeon pouted, she clearly wanted to play around for longer. Her usual playmate was busy talking to their leader about their upcoming schedules, it was going to be a hectic month once again for Dreamcatcher, and she wanted to help her longtime friend as much as she could.  
  
The maknae usually took those opportunities to mess with other members, and her main target lately was Siyeon since she didn't seem to mind at all and played along. And she really didn't, she even liked it, they were on their own small bubble until someone popped it to tell them they had to go somewhere or do something.  
  
"Oh! We are seat mates! Great!"  
  
The younger girl smiled and she felt like doing the same, so she did, unconsciously.  
  
  
A few days after, something similar happened. They were sent out by the rest of the members to do some grocery shopping and they stopped at a candle store. The short haired girl had never been there but Gahyeon clearly had, she even knew the cashier and asked her if they had received anything new. She wondered if in the future, the maknae would consider buying her one of those candles since every member was getting one each every now and then.  
  
Minji had two already, Yubin got one too, and she saw Handong and Bora get one each too. She didn't see Yoohyeon get one but she did hear her saying something about Gahyeon getting her one. Was she keeping count? No she wasn't. Not at all.  
  
Maybe she was but that's not the point.  
  
"Siyeon unnie, let's go!"  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice they were still at the shop and they still needed to get groceries, so she nodded and exited the place just behind the shorter girl.  
  
  
The day went by quickly and they came home earlier than what they were expecting, meaning that the rest of the girls were out with their friends. That's the reason why they had to go grocery shopping, they had nothing else to do.  
  
Siyeon went straight to her room after putting everything where it should be in the kitchen, and flopped onto her bed. Her face was against the pillow and she left a long sigh feeling how the air didn't reach her lungs properly because of the fabric she was breathing through.   
  
She then felt a tap on her shoulder, which almost made her jump in shock since she didn't hear no one coming into the room. But it was Gahyeon, so she soon felt relieved.   
  
"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you... I just wanted to give you a little something..."   
  
The brunette handed her a small black box with her name written on it with what it seemed to be a silver marker. She was surprised, she knew that handwriting was Gahyeon's, but the one she used to write short letters to special people.  
  
  
When she opened the box carefully, she found some deep blue colored paper surrounding what it seemed like a small figure.  
  
It was a wolf, and it also was a candle with a scent Siyeon immediately recognized as mint and something else that she didn't catch at the moment. She didn't want to either, the only thing that mattered to her was that she gave her a candle, a wolf shaped one with a scent she loved the instant she took the candle out of the box.  
  
"Where did you get this? This is... amazing Gahyeon, I don't really know what to say, thank you."  
  
"Remember the shop we stopped by before? I ordered this and since you were distracted, I took the opportunity to surprise you! I'm glad to see you liked it."  
  
Gahyeon blushed, the mere thought of her favorite unnie liking her present made her heart race and the fact that she was looking at her, only made her feel things more intensely. She had been giving the rest of the girls candles as a way to try and guess what scents they liked by having in mind their personalities, and since it worked out really well, she had to go all in with Siyeon.  
  
And it turned out the best way possible.  
  
The older girl smiled widely and kissed her cheek a couple of times before hugging her and shower her face with more kisses. It definitely was the best present she had received in a long time and from a person she cared about a lot.  
  
That afternoon they cuddled and got closer while a minty scent filled the room. Their chatter never seemed to stop until they fell asleep and were found by Minji, who took the opportunity to take a couple of pictures of them.   
  
After that day, Siyeon promised herself to do something about the crush she had on Gahyeon, and luckily, her feelings were reciprocated, even though she still didn't know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short GaYeon one shot!  
You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
